Good Morning, Beautiful
by CrisicMelody
Summary: This lemon was inspired by the song Good Morning, Beautiful by Steve Holy. I own nothing of the song or the series They say morning sex is the best sex. With Touya, the chills you get are on a whole new level.


Perhaps it was the pitter patter of the rain outside the open window that woke her, or the thunder that rolled in the distance. Maybe it was the soft snores of the man whose heartbeat could be felt and heard with her right ear, or maybe it was the soft cough he gave and the shift of his body that sunk both bodies into the mattress further. Whatever it was, it had her blinking in the darkness that was only illuminated briefly by a flash of lightning that threw shadows across the walls before plunging into that comfortable darkness again.

Despite his cold nature and the chill on his pale skin, Touya was surprisingly warm to snuggle up to this night. His arm was hooked around her shoulders to keep her in place and their legs were intertwined much like their fingers had been earlier that day. She took in a deep breath and let her palm slip between the space of her cheek against his chest, so that she could feel his demonic heartbeat there as well as hear it.

It was a melody all its own, steady and calm. It made whatever dream she'd been having be forgotten even in her last waking moments of the early morning. As she snuggled closer, he gave another small cough and his snores quieted to a soft breathing. Deciding to wake him pleasantly, she reached up and gave a sleepy kiss to the underside of his jaw first, and then one on his jawline.

"Mm," he hummed sleepily, an eye coming open to peer down at what he could see of her face. A sloppy smile slipped onto his features and his hand began moving up and down her arm as if to warm her from his own lack of body heat, "'Mornin'."

He was met with another kiss, this time on his cheek, and his eyelid slid shut again in sleepy content. "Good morning," she replied with a sleepy smile of her own. "Did you sleep well?"

She was met with him pulling her closer, with him rolling onto his side and twining their legs further in the sheets. His lips, cold as they were, began kissing her in the same places as she'd kissed him, leaving gooseflesh in their wake as he trailed up to her lips, and then back down to her jawline, her neck, her collarbone.

"Well," she sighed out, "Good morning to you too," she finished with a small giggle as he dragged his lips sloppily from her collarbone to the edge of her shirt. The sheets rustled with her little shuffle to get further away, her hands removing the cloth that he had hesitated at. She shimmied it up her torso and pulled the tank over her head before throwing it aside, the fabric hitting the floor with a dull whap being drowned out by the sound of more kisses trailing her skin, of her sighs and her fingers running along his chest.

His lips found her breast and he began sucking on the soft skin, his cold lips making goosebumps rise across her skin and her nipples harden. A soft moan left her as his hands began to trail further downwards, more bumps forming in their trail, especially when his fingers dipped below the line of her underwear and began tracing lines beneath the fabric.

"T-Touya," she moaned his name around chattering teeth, "you're b-being a t-tease," she complained.

"Am I?" he asked with a chuckle to himself, his lips leaving the spot he'd been suckling on to play with her bud while a hand rubbed at her slickening folds. She pressed her thighs together over his hand, as if wanting to trap him there and coax him inwards.

Her back arched into him and her hand on his arm tightened around the muscles there. He dipped a finger in, curling against her walls and playing within her juices, making her body shake and a whole new set of gooseflesh jump to life on her skin. The cold skin within her left her unable to do much more than bite her bottom lip and hum in pleasure, her thighs close tighter on his hand and her eyes close.

He pulled away from her nipple with a 'pop' and continued down her body, his lips trailing the line of her stomach as he gently rolled her to her back until he was able to transition his affections to the inside of her legs, where he continued to leave butterfly kisses along her thighs. Her moans egged him forward, the hand still at her folds playing even more with her slick caverns and smiling as more and more juices sprang forth from her arousal. "Touyaaa," she whined some more, her legs shaking a little as he inserted another finger and trailed his tongue until he could taste her.

His tongue was even colder than his fingers, which pulled yet another moan from her lips and her back arching higher to the air. He swirled his tongue round and round within her walls, feeling them begin to contract and close around him before he pulled away, deciding it was too soon for her to reach that high.

A disappointed breath huffed from her chest and deflated her, making her lift her head to look down at him from where he smiled lovingly at her. She opened her mouth to protest, a hand reaching for his head, but he lifted himself to hover over her, his pyjama pants having been discarded somewhere in that movement so she could see the product of his own arousal, which he positioned carefully at the folds of her labia. She blinked once before a smile broke across her features, a full-body shiver suddenly wracking her before she nodded at him. "I need you, Touya," she whispered at him. "Please."

He leaned further down over her to press his lips to hers, his hands grasping at her hips as he began to slowly insert himself within her, earning a delicious moan against his mouth. He stilled when finally within her to his full capacity, allowing her time to adjust to his size before he began to slowly thrust to and fro, skin beginning to slap against skin.

She hiked her legs up around his waist, earning the quickening pace of his thrusts that rammed into her back walls harder and harder, faster and faster with each slap of skin on skin. Her arms circled his neck to bring her closer, her breasts bouncing almost painfully in rhythm to his powerful and somehow loving thrusts, her moans decorating the air alongside his own moans and grunts of pleasure.

"O-oh, T-T-Touya!" she moaned out, thunder rolling over her voice and drowning out her volume as he whispered her name within her ear as well. He slammed harder and faster within her until the bed began to creak louder and louder, his bated breathing drowned out by the slaps of his hips against hers and his member sloshing into her tightening walls.

Suddenly he realized that her walls were tightening so much that he was close to his own edge, his own high, and he grunted louder in her ear, his cold breath contradicting her hot words as she moaned, "I'm cumming, I-I-"

Her legs tightened around his waist, forcing him to stop his own thrusts as she came over his member, the white hot juices that spilled over him pushing him over as well. He spilled within her in spurts, his husky voice groaning out as his arms circled around her to pull her closer. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, giving one, two, three final thrusts to ride out the tide before letting himself fall upon her with gentle kisses upon her skin.

"Good morning, beautiful," he mumbled huskily against her sweat-covered skin, earning a shaky, pleasant laugh. "How was _your_ night?"

She gave a pleasant sigh and rolled to her side, pulling him along but not letting him withdraw from within her. "Mine was wonderful with you by my side, darling." She kissed those lips and listened to the pleasant hum he gave.

When he pulled away, it was to look out the open window, to see the rain that still pattered on the grass outside. He watched for a moment before turning to her again with a sappy smile. "It's a 'good morning beautiful' day."


End file.
